


Wedding Date

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, Frank and Percy are Cousins, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Three Weddings, Weddings, frazel wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy first met the handsome Italian on his cousin's wedding. When his cousin Frank gets married to the handsome Italian's sister Hazel. But things don't go quite as planned and the two of them are forced to part without exchanging last names or numbers, doomed to never see the other again....Until the next wedding.





	Wedding Date

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Wedding Date || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Wedding Date – How Percy Brought Frazel the Best Wedding Present Possible

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, wedding fluff, hetero, polyamory (threesome)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Dakota/Leila

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Tyson, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Dakota, Leila

Summary: Percy is invited to his second-cousin Frank's wedding to his long-time girlfriend Hazel, where he meets the bride's cousin Nico. And while groom and bride are pleasantly distracted by Percy's plus one, his best friend Leo, Percy is being swept off his feet Nico di Angelo.

**Wedding Date**

_How Percy Brought Frazel the Best Wedding Present Possible_

"Percy! Percy, you need to come over, I need your help! I did something... oh god...", exclaimed a panicked man, pacing through his bedroom, his cellphone clutched in one hand, the other hand fidgeting with the loose tie around his neck. "Please, come over. I—I need your help, cuz."

"Calm down, Frank. I'm on my way", promised a soothing voice from the other end of the line.

"Ni—ico, brother, please", sobbed Frank's newly wed wife in the attached bathroom, trying to keep her voice low so Frank wouldn't hear her. "I need you to come to my suite, something... happened."

"Hazel, I'll be up in a minute, just don't panic", said Nico in a calm voice. "Wait for me."

Hazel nodded sharply and ended the call before emerging from the bathroom, peeking at the bed where the unmoving form of a young Latino laid. Frank was still pacing in front of the bed, decidedly not looking at his new wife, awkwardly looking anywhere but at Hazel.

/Flashback\

Percy smiled happily as he shouldered his seven-year-old little brother to keep Tyson from running into the next puddle of mud. Percy's mom has had a hard enough time trying to get the kid into a tux and now it was Percy's duty to keep his baby-brother from ruining it.

"I don't like the fancy clothes, big brother", complained Tyson with a pout.

"Ah, but Frank gave you a very important duty today and you can _only_ be the ring-bearer if you wear the tux", pointed Percy out as they entered the large, beautiful garden.

The mansion was incredibly impressive. It was like a palace and the garden behind it was more like a park. The flowers were colorful and everywhere, the white wedding pavilion being decorated with white roses. Chairs were set out for a hundred people, many of them already out and about, chatting about the happy couple. Percy looked around curiously to see if he recognized any faces.

"Damn. You never mentioned your second cousin twice removed is rich", grunted Percy's date.

Well, date was a bit of a stretch. His best friend Leo Valdez was his plus one to the wedding, because Percy didn't want to go alone, since he didn't exactly know people here. It was the wedding of his second cousin Frank Zhang. They had first met at a giant family gathering held by Percy's father Poseidon. Percy's little half-brother Tyson had gone along because Poseidon saw Tyson as his own even though Tyson was the son of Percy's mother Sally from her second marriage to Paul Blofis. Tyson was a simple child; what was Percy's was also his. So if Poseidon was Percy's dad, then he was Tyson's dad too in some way, since Tyson and Percy were brothers. And Tyson had eagerly latched onto Frank when the two of them had first met Frank three years ago on said family gathering. Tyson had been confused by the complicated family tree, so he had declared them all cousins. Frank, Percy and Tyson had spent all day together back then and it had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Frank and Percy. Percy had met the bride-to-be before too, Hazel Levesque. She was a beautiful, sweet young woman. Kind and gentle and lovely.

"It's not Frank's. It's Hazel's... cousin-brother?", supplied Percy after a beat.

"...What kind of incestuous family has a cousin-brother?", asked Leo and wiggled his nose.

Percy huffed and covered Tyson's ears for a moment to glare at his best friend before answering. "Hazel's father... left when her mother was pregnant and her mother was admitted to a psychiatry because of some... disillusion. Hazel was raised by her father's twin-brother, so her cousin was kind of her big brother when growing up."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense, I guess", nodded Leo in understanding.

"Ah, there he is!", exclaimed Percy with a bright smile, pointing at a nervous, large guy.

"Percy! Ty! You came!", countered the nervous, large guy, smiling.

"Of course, Frank", huffed Percy as he pulled the other into a hug. "Frank, my friend Leo. Leo, this is Frank. Now, tell me where do I find the bride to say hello to her too? I'll leave Ty and Leo in your care for the time, Frank. Leo is a _great_ distraction, maybe you'll stop fidgeting then."

Frank pointed toward the mansion, blinking surprised when he was handed an excitedly babbling Tyson and left with a curious looking Latino. Percy smiled and ran over toward where Frank had pointed. And indeed, as he entered the room, he found the bride surrounded by her bridesmaids.

"Percy, you're here", smiled Hazel and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh, I'm so happy. How do I look? My bridesmaids keep telling me good, but it's in their contract to say so."

Percy smiled as he returned the hug and then looked her up and down. "You're... beautiful."

"As we've been saying", grunted a beautiful Italian girl.

"Oh, you're all girls, you're my bridesmaids, you're obligated to calm me down before the wedding", chided Hazel lightly. "Let me introduce! Percy, this is my sister Bianca. And those are Reyna and Leila. Girls, this is Frank's cousin Percy."

"So good to meet you", nodded Reyna. "Frank talks a lot about you."

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you, Haze. I'll see you later", smiled Percy, kissing Hazel's cheek. "I have to make sure Ty and my plus one don't do anything disastrous..."

/break\

Tyson was utterly proud as he got to carry the rings up to Frank and Hazel. Hazel was a vision in her long white dress, shoulder-free and adored with sparkling jewels and pearls. Frank cleaned up nicely too in his tux, smiling at Hazel like she was the sun and moon and stars. Percy sat in the front row, with Leo next to him, watching in awe at how beautiful it all was. On Hazel's side stood her three bridesmaids – Reyna with her long, dark hair flowing freely, Leila with flowers woven into her hair and a bright smile on her face, Bianca with the dignity of a princess. And on Frank's side the best men. A dark-haired man who looked as though he had already tried a little too much of the free champagne, a happily-glowing blonde with a scar above his lip. And an insanely handsome man who looked like the male version of Bianca, his proud smile aimed at Hazel, suggesting him to be the cousin-brother. He was truly nice to look at, especially in the tux.

It was only after the ceremony that Percy learned the handsome brother's name. Nico di Angelo. The blonde was Jason, fiance of Reyna, and the dark-haired one was Dakota, boyfriend of Leila. They all sat together at the same table as dinner progressed. Leo got along surprisingly well with Frank and Hazel, laughing and joking and talking a lot with them. With having Leo so well-occupied, Percy thought he could be daring and approach Nico.

"Hi", smiled Percy shyly as he sat down with the di Angelo siblings.

"Hello", nodded Nico curiously, intrigued, as he looked Percy up and down.

"Percy, my brother Nico. Nico, Frank's cousin Percy", introduced Bianca with a smile.

"It's... a pleasure to meet you", said Percy with a soft look in his eyes.

"I believe, the pleasure is all mine", whispered Nico as he kissed Percy's hand.

"Nico. Stop perving on Frank's cousin", chided Jason with a broad grin.

He wrapped one arm around Nico's shoulders, grinning mischievously at him. Reyna heaved a sigh and tugged on her fiance's arm, giving him a look that said more than words could. Knowing her fiance, she still added a couple of words, just to make sure.

"It's a wedding. Let the singles hook up", stated Reyna rather clearly. "Dance with me instead."

Jason didn't have to be told twice. He laughed and grasped Reyna around the waist, whirling her once before they joined Frank and Hazel, Dakota and Leila, and all the other couples on the dance floor. Percy flushed a little as he turned away from the couples and back to Nico, only to be interrupted again as Tyson crawled out from beneath the table, grinning brightly at Percy.

"Big brother! Can we dance? It looks like fun!", requested Tyson.

Sighing softly, Percy nodded and lifted his little brother up, throwing an apologetic look at Nico before joining everyone else on the dance floor. So maybe Percy has had the hopes of getting laid at this party, but it seemed that bringing his seven-year-old brother was kind of a cockblock. Who would have guessed, really? Not that he minded spending time with Tyson, Ty was adorable.

/break\

"We've gone to middle school with Frank and Hazel and I tell you, it was apparent that they'd end up together even back then", declared Leila with a giggle as her and Percy walked together.

The girl had drunk a little too much and needed to clear her head some, pulling Percy aside to learn more of him. He was more than eager to do so, since she had some fun stories about Frank and Hazel to tell. She had known them both a long time.

"They're good together", offered Percy softly. "They... make each other happy."

"They do", agreed Leila with a smile. "What about you? I mean, are you and Leo...?"

"Best friends and roommates at college? Yes", answered Percy hastily. "Nothing... romantic or anything. I'm 'hopelessly single' as my friends like to put it."

"And... Hazel's brother, who keeps staring at you from across the table?", asked Leila curiously.

"If I'd get some time to actually talk to the guy", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"How about now, while I take my girlfriend to get something non-alcoholic to drink?", asked Dakota as him and Nico approached them. "Come on, Lei, let's get you some water."

"That sounds go—od. Nap sounds good too", hummed Leila pleased, leaning heavily on Dakota.

"Hello again, Percy", smiled Nico charmingly, offering the other his arm.

"Hi", grinned Percy, gladly taking the arm.

"Where is your bambino?", inquired Nico and looked around.

"Not my bambino! He's my brother", huffed Percy flustered. "And he's in bed. It's already pretty late, so I went and tucked him in half an hour ago."

There was a long pause as the two of them just continued walking through the garden in companionable silence. "You have a very beautiful home, Nico."

"Thank you", smiled Nico. "You have very beautiful lips."

"...Uhm. Okay", nodded Percy a bit amused.

"I'd love to... kiss them, if you'd... also want that", hummed Nico, watching Percy curiously.

Percy flushed and he would later blame the champagne and wine and whatever else he had drunk tonight, but he nodded enthusiastically and leaned in to kiss the other gently.

/Flashback End\

Percy sighed as he put his phone down and ran his fingers through his hair. He yawned wildly and turned toward his mildly cussing bed-mate. Percy frowned at that and let himself fall onto the bed.

"What's wrong, Nico?", asked Percy curiously.

"I don't know. My sister called me to come to her room", sighed Nico and got up.

"...Huh. I got the same call from Frank. Let's go together?", suggested Percy.

Nico nodded, a frown to match Percy's on his face. The two of them had kissed last night and talked and talked and talked, until the party was long over. Nico had accompanied Percy to the room assigned to Percy, the one adjoined to Tyson's. They had shared tea and kisses and in the end, had fallen asleep next to each other. Nothing had happened, but Percy had to admit that he had thoroughly enjoyed the conversations he has had with Nico. And the kissing. He really had enjoyed the kissing too. His cheeks flushed a little as Nico and Percy made their way to the room where bride and groom were staying. After knocking briefly, both slipped in.

"What happened? You sounded anxious", asked Nico concerned, pulling his sister into a hug.

"I—It's...", stammered Hazel flustered as she pointed at the bed.

"I... did something I shouldn't have", grunted Frank wide-eyed as he looked at Percy.

Percy frowned confused before turning to the bed and gasping. "You killed Leo!"

Leo, sprawled out on the bed, groaned at the loud yelp and grabbed a pillow to throw at his roommate. "Not dead, thank you very much. Shut up."

"You _woke_ him", hissed Hazel embarrassed.

"Okay. I'm lost. What's going on?", sighed Nico as he sat down on the chair.

"I think they're freaking out because we had a threesome on their wedding night", hummed Leo amused as he rolled onto his back, arms spread out widely. "Which was, by the way, awesome."

"It was supposed to be our wedding night", sighed Hazel, looking guilty. "We literally just swore faithfulness to each other last night and then we... we... We've never done something like that before! What kind of start to a marriage is that?!"

"Oh, calm down, both of you", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "So you had sex with Leo. Big deal. It's not like you guys sneaked around and cheated on each other. Apparently, all three of you did it _together_ , with each other, in this very bed. So, I don't see a problem."

"Seconded", chimed Leo as he sat up and ruffled his hair, big grin on his face. "You two enjoyed yourselves last night. You enjoyed _me_ last night. What's with the freak-out?"

"W—We're married now. We shouldn't... want other... people", grunted Frank awkwardly.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes as he got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and then he wrote something down on a piece of paper before hooking arms with Percy.

"Enjoy your honeymoon. Sort yourselves out. Give me a call when you're done freaking out", stated the Latino simply. "Come on, Perce, we promised your mom we'd return Ty by noon."

"...Uh. Right. Yeah", nodded Percy surprised, staring at Nico one last time.

/break\

The next time Percy saw Nico was three months later on Jason and Reyna's wedding. Because Jason and Leo had gotten along like a house on fire and while Frank and Hazel still had their 'heads too deep up their asses' (Leo's words, though Percy agreed to them), Jason had called Leo the very day after the wedding and the two of them started hanging out. So Leo ended up being invited to Jason's wedding and he took Percy as his plus one. And once again, Percy found himself drooling over the best man, because the best man was the very same hot Italian as on Frank and Hazel's wedding.

"And we meet again", chuckled Nico amused as he sat down next to Percy, pushing a protesting Leila out of the way so he could get closer to Percy. "I regretted that Leo pulled you away like that, I never had the chance to give you my number. And my sister, she was too... I don't know... to call Leo and ask him for your number for me, which is a real shame."

"Yeah", agreed Percy, looking over Nico's shoulder to where a totally wasted trio of Frank, Hazel and Leo were dancing _very_ inappropriately. "Look, I like your sister. I like my cousin. But if those two _dickheads_ have sex with Leo again and leave him without calling, I _will_ gut them."

"They won't", promised Nico as he linked fingers with Percy before pulling out a pen and writing down a number on the napkin. "This is my number. I want you to call me tomorrow so we can arrange a date. I've been waiting to say that for three months now."

"Okay. Yeah. I'd... I'd like that", nodded Percy with a small smile as he leaned in to kiss Nico.

/2 Years Later\

Percy smiled pleased as he looked over at Leo, cuddled up close between Frank and Hazel, Leo's partners of nearly two years now. He was glad to see his best friend happy like that. He still remembered when Frank and Hazel had been embarrassed about their desires and needed to figure things out. His pleased smile lit up even more as Tyson ran up to him.

"Here! I got them! I haven't lost them!", declared the nine-year-old proudly.

"I knew you wouldn't lose them", chuckled Percy amused as he leaned over. "Thanks, Ty."

Tyson grinned proudly up at his big brother while Percy picked the two golden bands off the pillow. Straightening his back, Percy handed one of them to the man opposite him.

"Nico di Angelo", started Percy softly, taking Nico's free hand and slowly slipping the second golden ring onto Nico's ring finger. "When I first met you on my cousin's wedding, I thought you would just be a nice distraction for the night. A charming flirt. But when I met you _again_ at the wedding of your best man here, I thought... maybe... it could be more. And if I'm being honest, a month into dating you, I knew you were the one. When we were on that vacation to Venice and you talked about your family with so much love in your voice and eyes. I knew I wanted to be talked about like that by you. I knew I wanted to be with you. I love you. I always will love you."

Everyone cooed while Nico took Percy's hand and slipped the other wedding band onto his fiance's ring finger. "Well, here you go, getting your chance to be talked about with so much love in my voice." Appropriately, everyone laughed at that while Nico smiled dreamily at Percy. "I knew it the first time I saw you. You were like an angel, on my sister's wedding. Three months I spent longing for you, wishing I could see you again to see if we could have something more. When the fates put you into my path once more, I knew I couldn't let you slip away like that again. And now, well, now we're here so I can make sure you _truly_ won't slip away from me again. You're mine as I am yours. From now to all of eternity, l'amore della mia vita."

Percy practically turned into a puddle of goo as he looked at Nico. He still couldn't believe this was happening. That he was actually getting married, to the love of his life, a man who had just accidentally entered his life through other people's weddings.

"You're mine as I am yours, from now to all of eternity", promised Percy softly.

He leaned in in slow-motion and so did Nico, until their lips met in a sweet, short kiss. The cheers and clapping from their friends and families were the perfect soundtrack for this kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something a bit, ah, episodic. Also wanted to write weddings and Frazel being awkward idiots! xD I do hope you guys enjoyed the fluff-piece! ;)


End file.
